The Angel Experiment In Fang's POV
by insaneabouttheflock
Summary: This is a fanfic about Fang's POV in the first book. I am only going to make chapters out of the important parts, or ones that I think that I can make an oppornunity for it to contribute to FAX! Not a oneshot. Please R&R. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, this won't be going through every scene in the first book, just one's that I think are important to the story of Fax and such. They will all be in Fang's POV so I won't put that at the beginning of each chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters associated with it, but I think that you get that by now, since you know, I'm not a guy.**

* * *

Chapter 3 in the Angel Experiment

I woke up a little while before Max I think, well at least before I heard Gazzy say, "Mornin', Max."

All she said back was, "Morning, Gazzy." I could see them talking through the doorway of the bedroom that I shared with Iggy.

The Gasman hungry as always, said,"What's for breakfast?" and Max, always having to be right replied,

"It's a suprise." I could tell she had no idea. Gazzy offered to pour the juice just as Iggy woke up.

He saw me staring at her and all he said was, "You have to tell her, dude."

My silence told him everything that he needed to know. I wasn't planning on telling her anytime soon. Telling her what you might ask, well you see it isn't usually very easy to tell Max's true emotions so I probably won't be going up to her anytime soon and saying, "Max, I love you with all my heart and soul." but now Iggy was gone because Max couldn't cook and we (including her) needed breakfast.

I heard Ig say, "Bite me."

So then Max informed him that he could miss breakfast. I decided to enter in my usual way, the way that really ticked her off, but at least it gave me an excuse to be _thisclose _her. I could practically see the hairs on her neck prickle up because she knew I was there.

She spun around superquick and almost cut my freaking nose off. "Will you _quit_ that?" she snapped.

"Quit what?" I said keeping my usual cool. "Breathing?"

She just rolled her eyes and said, "You know what."

Oh my gosh she is so beautiful, even when she hasn't brushed her hair and is still caked in dirt from yesterday's mud fight. Ig de ided that he would make eggs.

Max said, "Fang," and I swear that my breath was caught in my stomach, turns out all she wanted me for was to set the table, but whatever.

Max went to wake up Nudge and Angel, and Iggy just said, "Dude, When?"

All I could do to keep from punching his eyes out was say, "Never."

* * *

**Okay so how was it? Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm glad for the reviews but I want at least 4 more if you want me to post again. Anyways Disclaimer: Do I look like a guy? Well, I guess you can't see me but I am actually a teenage girl with blond hair and a cute smile:)

* * *

**

Chapter 12 in TAE

"We clear on plan B?" Max asked? We were going about 90 mph but we could go faster.

I just nodded at her. I could practically see her getting annoyed at me.

Nudge started rambling on about being lost in a cloud, until Max shot her a look and she wrapped up quickly by saying, "We meet at the North most of Lake Mead"

"And where's the School?"

"In Death Valley, eight miles north of Badwater Basin," I could tell she was about to say more but she stopped herself with only an eyebrow raise from Max.

"You got it," Max said, "Good Job"

Somehow the address seemed to fit the place that we were going to.

Badwater Basin? Death Valley?

I looked at Max, and felt, well, happy I guess.

Nudge caught me watching her (**A/N: her means Max)** and she gave me an evil grin so I quickly looked away.

I felt Max's eyes on me and she came closer.

"On the plus side flying is just really, really cool," she said.

I noticed her admiring my jet black wings, and I could see why, I do quite like them myself.

"Oh, yeah," She said, "On the minus side we're mutant freaks who will never live a normal life"

I just shrugged. "Win some, lose some"

She smiled but I could tell she was upset, I mean how could she not be?

We had just lost Angel, Max's favourite of the flock although she would never admit it to any of us**.(A/N: I think that we all know who Max's real favourite is)**

I _almost_ cried last night, half because Max was so upset and half because everything was so different without Angel.

Notice the _almost_, I would have cried if Max wasn't still awake crying herslef to sleep.

Max wasn't allowed to hear me cry, I've only cried once, when Max ran away and even then only Iggy knew because he woke up in the middle of the night and felt the tear streaks on my face.

One day Angel is going to grow up and be almost as beautiful as Max, I am sure of it.

"Max," Nudge said and I just flew ahead a litlle bit because I knew that as soon as Max answered her that it would turn on the Nudge Channel, all Nudge all the time.

As soon as I heard Max cut her off I flew back with them.

And Nudge was silent, what a suprise. What did Max say to her?

**

* * *

Okay as I said before I want at least 4 reviews before I post again! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I got my 4th review from lilmizzpwincess so now i have to post this. Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 19 in TAE:

We are some dang ugly birds, well other than Max, but I don't think that the birds around us really care about how ugly Max, Nudge and I are.

I just looked down and imagined chess pieces because of the green and brown fields below.

"Gosh, I wonder what Iggy and the Gasman are doing now?" Nudge babbled. "Maybe they got the TV working again. I hope they don't feel too bad. It would have- I mean, I guess it's kind of easier for them to be home. But I bet they're not cleaning up or getting wood or doing any of their chores." They probably hate Max too but that doesn't really matter right now.

I looked over at Max and follewed her line of sight. It was a girl and three guys. Three really big guys.

I saw a look of frustration in Max's eyes and I could tell that she was going to go down and help the girl.

It was just who she was, plus she knew from 4 years of living with me, Iggy and Gazzy that guys were idiots. Yes, I did just say that I was an idiot.

She turned to me and opened her mouth.

"No"

Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth again "No." I reapeated She hadn't ever listened to me before and she wasn't about to now.

"Meet me at the North most point of Lake Mead," she said "What? What are you talking about?" Nudge asked and then stated that she was hungry... yet again "Max wants to be Supergirl, Defender of the weak" I said, clearly annoyed.

Nudge started going on and on about Max rescuing a rabbit.

Finally Nudge stopped talking and Max said to me, "I'll catch up with you guys before you've gone 40 miles. Just keep on course and if anything weird happens, I'll meet you at Lake Mead"

I just stared ahead. I hated this and she knew it.

"Okay," she said, "See you in a few."

* * *

**Okay I want 9 reviews(in total) before I post but if I don't get them before tomorrow afternoon, well I'm not going to be near a computer until Sunday or Monday. Sorry for the short chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the short chapter! I now want 25 reviews! Please R&R! Thanks. I really recommend reading this with the book in front of you so that you can compare.  
Disclaimer: Whatever

* * *

**

Chapter 50 in TAE:

I saw Max a while before everyone else but I didn't want to ruin their fun when they saw her.

Inside I was practically dancing though.

The Gasman and Nudge smiled as big as they could and I just motioned my head because it was daylight and I had to keep up my no emotion act.

Nudge squealed and screamed, "Max! Max! I can't believe it! Can I believe it?"

Oh my gosh that kid never shuts up.

I landed in the cave first and tried the disappearing thing I've been working on.

Nudge started complaining about how I did everything wrong. She told Max about how I ate rats.

Over Nudge's head Max mouthed, "Rats?"

I hinted of a grin, not much just a flicker.

She seemed to finally see Iggy and Gazzy.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked. "Why didn't you stay home?"

"We couldn't, there were Erasers all over the mountain. They were hunting for us. We'd be dog meat by now."

"When did they start hunting for you?" she asked. "Right after we left?"

"No," The Gasman said slowly and from the smirk on Iggy's face I could tell they had done something bad.

"What?" Max repeated. "When did they start coming after you"  
"Was it after the Oil-slick Hmmer crash?" The Gasman asked Iggy.

Max was clearly furious now. "The oil-slick hummer crash?!?!"

"Or maybe it was more- after the bomb," Gazzy said while I tried to stifle a smirk.

"I think it was the bomb," Iggy said calmly, "That definitely seemed to tick them off."

"Bomb? Bomb? You guys set off a bomb? Didn't that tell the Erasers exactly where you were? You should have stayed hidden!"

Gazzy tried to explain his and Iggy's actions.

"They already knew where we were. They'd seen all of us- they knew we were in the area,"

"It was just a matter of time," Iggy agreed.

While Max tried to say she was wrong without actually admitting it I had the problem of smothering a laugh.

She had hugged everyone and then she turned towards me. The next thing I knew she was hugging me and I was too suprised to hug her back.

Max held her hand out for us to stack and tap and of course we did.

"To Angel!" she yelled

"To Angel!" we repeated! And thne one by one we jumped off the cliff and willingly headed to the place we said that we would never go back to... the School.

* * *

**So how was it? I really appreciate the reviews so even the random people that read it, please review! I want at least 25!(in total)**


End file.
